Le Cycle du Désespoir
by Eclatoune
Summary: Le monde de Durarara! possède une bien drôle de physique... Ceci est un OS rédigé à l'ocasion de la 103e nuit du FoF, sur le thème Physique, en une heure. Pour en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à me mp !


Les humains vaquaient à leurs occupations, comme à leur habitude. Un homme pacifique distribuait des tracts pour un restaurant de sushi russe. Une tueuse à gage, en compagnie d'un collecteur de dettes aux habits de barman dont le self-control était aussi développé que la vie humaine au Pôle Sud ─ son senpai ─ ainsi que de son ancien camarade de lycée... collectaient des dettes au porte à porte. Des lycéens travaillaient durement en cours, d'autres étaient possédés par un katana maudit, certains se réunissaient la nuit dans des lieux désaffectés avec des gens peu fréquentables. Une fée sans tête cherchait un sens à son existence. Un médecin cherchait désespérément à conquérir l'amour de sa vie et colocataire. Enfin, au-dessus de tout ça, s'élevait un informateur se rassasiant de la détresse des autres. Sans cette espèce de monstre à la force surhumaine qui se trimballait dans Ikebukuro habillé en barman, il serait maître de cet univers.

Telles étaient les lois qui commandaient ce monde. Les destins s'entrecroisaient, se mêlaient les uns aux autres jusqu'à devenir indissociables, d'autres se défaisaient car le nœud qui les retenait n'était pas assez solide. La physique de ce monde tordu déconcertait. On se serait cru dans une ville si normale, et pourtant se promenaient en son sein des individus étranges à la logique biaisée.

On y voyait de si insolites personnalités. Un lycéen amoureux d'une tête. Une lycéenne stalkeuse s'étant faite de la chirurgie pour que son amour que le destin lui avait indiqué l'aime en retour. Un médecin amoureux du corps qui allait avec la tête. Une sœur possessive qui ne désirait que son frère. Un lycéen qui prétendait aimer toutes les femmes, quelles qu'elles soient. Un homme passionnément épris de l'humanité toute entière.

Cela n'était qu'une brève description de cet univers sans conteste invraisemblable. Il semblait quand on laissait notre instinct s'exprimer pleinement, qu'une force organisait tout ce qu'il s'y déroulait. Comme si une personne s'amusait, au nez et à la barbe du destin, à nouer, attacher, couper, déchirer les fils des destinées selon son bon plaisir.

Nombreux s'en retrouvaient brisés, leur existence bouleversée. Certains en mouraient, d'autres s'en remettaient péniblement. Beaucoup regardaient faire sans réellement comprendre le sens de tout ceci. À moins qu'ils ne décident précisément de ne pas s'en mêler, car trop risqué, ou parce que quelqu'un avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne veulent pas s'y mêler.

Tout est-il que la physique régissant ce monde avait longtemps laissé agir ce perturbateur qui se croyait supérieur à lui. Mais un jour, elle avait vu à quel point cette personne prenait de l'importance, et avait alors décidé de rompre ses liens avec les autres humains pour le persuader de s'en aller. Cela avait fonctionné, d'ailleurs, mais il avait fallu qu'il veuille offrir un dernier "adieu" à ces personnes dont il avait cherché à corrompre le destin.

Dès cet instant, la physique de ce monde n'avait plus pu fermer les yeux devant de tels agissements. Elle avait condamné cet homme si sûr de lui, condamné à mort, tout d'abord, puis à l'exil quand elle s'était prise de remords. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait créé ce fil ténu, elle qui l'avait guidé à l'origine, elle qui n'avait rien fait pour changer ce qui allait arriver.

Après tout, son plus grand désir, qui avait motivé ses agissements, n'était qu'une terreur sans nom face à la mort, une volonté d'exister éternellement comme tant avant lui l'avaient souhaité.

Alors elle l'avait sauvé après l'avoir condamné, mais pour prévenir tout cycle qui aurait vu ces événements se répéter, elle l'avait écarté de ces autres destinées de façon à ce qu'il ne les recroise jamais. Ainsi c'étaient achevés les faits qui avaient troublé la physique du monde. La vie avait alors repris son cours et les fils avaient retrouvé leur chemin.

Pourtant, au lieu même où l'exilé avait été envoyé, sans que personne ne le remarque, les destins s'étaient à nouveau troublés. Comme une goutte d'eau tomberait délicatement d'une feuille dans une flaque, les alentours étaient devenus plus flous et les chemins avaient commencé à dévier, s'emmêler et se déchirer.


End file.
